Ginecólogo
by kierinahana
Summary: es la secuela de Ilusiones que duelen o Verdades que matan, espero que se diviertan con un sasuke confundido por los celos, una conversación con kakashi. lo cumpli espero que lo disfruten


Ginecólogo

En las calles de Konoha se podía ver a un moreno que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, la miradas curiosas de los aldeanos no se hicieron esperar puesto que el joven de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra maldición, eso y su sharingan se activaba provocando que los que estaban a su alrededor su darán o en el mejor de los casos corrían para evitar caer en las mano de un Uchiha molesto.

Después de su terrible sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla Sasuke tiene que enfrentarse a un nuevo rival, si él uno de los ninjas mas poderosos tiene un nuevo rival, lo malo es que a este no lo puede enfrentar en una batalla, no este es un medico, solo un maldito civil que se le a ocurrido tocar a su luna.

Sí Sakuke se esta enfrentando al infierno de los celos y esta vez no es una pesadilla, no el se encargo de comprobar no estar en un genjutsu de su hermano pero bueno esto era peor que las malditas bromas de su hermano.

Pues aquel estúpido hombre y su maldita sonrisa perfecta, su instinto asesino regresaba con mayor fuerza, esta vez no tendría piedad, pero también recordaba que su esposa se molestaría, eso era lo que mas le hervía la sangre que SU esposa, protegiera y aceptara que otro hombre la tocara y mirar.

Como es posible que tu Hinata lo permitas - Sasuke

Los recuerdos de una Hinata colocada sobre una camilla y con aquel hombre tocando su vientre y lo peor su mujer solo lleva una bata azul tan delgada que seria fácil de rasgar, pero sus pesadillas fueron interrumpidas por alguien.

Sasuke - ?

Hmp - Sasuke

El moreno se gira para ver quien es imbécil que se le acerco y sobre todo lo despertó de sus recuerdos.

Kakashi - Sasuke

El joven se sorprende al ver aquel hombre pues el recordada que estaba en una misión por eso no había podido hablar con el sobre su ultimo problema y su estúpido error, pero esta vez si estaba ahí para ayudarlo a planear la muerte de un civil.

Que ocurre - Kakashi

hmp… vamos necesito hablar - Sasuke

El peli plata se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo a su joven discípulo pues en sus ojos percibió indicios de odio, por lo que lo siguió con la incertidumbre de lo que le pasaba, pues ese día cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue entregarle su informe al rubio pero en cuanto lo vio se desahogo con el contando le el error que cometió Sasuke y Sakura, también que Itachi los había hecho entrar en un genjutsu, pero que no sabia que tipo, pues Sakura al despertar le pidió perdón y le contó lo del beso y su molestia con el por no hacerle caso, así que solo lo escucho y le recomendó que le dedicara tiempo a Sakura, pero con Sasuke era diferente pues el Uchiha no le pediría un consejo ni le diría sus problemas, solo buscaría un compañero de batalla y después hablaría, así que hoy sufriría algún daño.

Kakashi solo suspiro resignado "por que me tocarían los alumnos mas idiotas", siguió al moreno y se preparo para lo que el consideraba que seria una batalla a muerte pero que otra cosa podía hacer, era su deber, bueno que pensandolo bien Sasuke ya tenia a su hermano de regreso y a Hinata así que no estaría solo, pero sabia que Sasuke solo confiaba en el y eso lo hacia sentir bien por lo que tener esas batallas valían la pena.

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, kakashi se preparaba para los ataques, pero se sorprendió cuando su alumno se subió a un árbol y se sentó en una rama, por lo que lo siguió.

Que ocurre este no eres tú - Kakashi

Hmp… Hinata - Sasuke

Kakashi logro ver la frustración de Sasuke asi que solo guardo silencio esperando que su ex alumno hablara.

ella esta embarazada - Sasuke

la alegría de sus ojos era evidente pero había una extraña sombra, por lo que decidió hablar con el joven sobre los cambio y todo lo que el podría ignorar de una mujer embaraza.

Felicidades Sasuke tendrás tu propia familia - Kkashi

Si, la verdad es que si tendré lo que siempre desie recuperar, pero ahí algo … - Sasuke

Recuerda que Hinata sufrir cambios y que tendrá antojos, su humor cambiara cada 5 minutos, llorara sin razón, estará molesta y mas agresiva y también se la pasara comiendo todo el día - Kakashi hablaba de esta forma pues recordaba a su pelirosa alumna embarazada y todo lo que sufrieron ellos pues Sakura realmente saco su lado oscuro, nada la hacia feliz, gritaba y golpeaba a Naruto por cualquier motivo a si que su experiencia con mujer embarazadas había sido muy mala, el también sufrió de la fuerza desmedida de su alumna por lo que estuvo dos semanas en el hospital después de la golpiza recibida al de decirle que estaba mas gorda.

Kakashi, que? - sasuke

El moreno tiene una gota en la frente viendo como su sensei se ponía mas nervioso y sudaba al mencionar cada palabra, por eso lo interrumpió.

Nada, nada - kakashi en un colapso nervioso pos sus recuerdos

la verdad se que Hinata es diferente y no será difícil los cambios, pero el problema es ese maldito doctor - sasuke

El sharingan se mostró en sus ojos evidenciado mas el odio de que Sasuke tenia por aquel doctor.

Eh… - Kakashi

El peliplata no entendía lo que ocurría con su alumno pues al mencionar al doctor su odio fue evidente y el desprecio con el que hablaba le mostraba que el problema no era Hinata si no aquel docto, la curiosidad se inserto en su mente así que decidió preguntar.

cual doctor - kakashi

ese maldito rubio, de ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta - Sasuke el desprecio que mostraba por aquel hombre era inaudito en el vengador, nadie podía creer que Sasuke tuviera esa reacción por un simple doctor

que con ese doctor - kakashi lo mas relajado posible

como? que qué? ese maldito se dedica a tocar a MI Hinata, como puede ser - Sasuke

Kakashi comprendió que lo que el moreno tenia eran celos, así que saber el motivo de los celos era ahora la misión.

Sasuke es un doctor es obvio que la toque - Kakashi incrédulo por la mirada de odio de Sasuke

Ya se que es obvio pero porqué no una mujer, no Hinata tenia que tener un Ginecólogo hombre… Sasuke

por primera vez Kakashi presencio la explosión de un Uchiha, causando le miedo y un poco de risa, trato de contenerla pues la cantidad de odio que Sasuke estaba transpirando era atemorizante.

Bueno… - kakashi no sabia que decir

No, ese maldito la a tocado, lo se pues ella no pudo decirme nada, como es posible que el fuera su ginecólogo desde hace cuatro años y yo no sabia nada, cuatro años que el la toco y la miro, es imposible, tengo que eliminarlo - Sasuke

Sasuke tranquilizante, solo es un doctor no creo que el la hubiera tocado como te imaginas - Kakashi trataba de tranquilizarlo pero no lo consiguió

eres idiota o que Kakashi, es obvio que la toco es un g-i-n-e-c-ó-l-o-g-o - Sasuke

el moreno deletreo la especialidad de ese hombre para demostrar el grado de estupidez de su sensei.

Sasuke calma puede ser que no la tocara, pues ella solo tomaba píldoras no, eso quiere decir que no era necesario que la viera o tocara suss… etto partes - kakashi dudo al ver la mirada de Sasuke

Hmp - Sasuke se calmo y empezó a pensar y si ella tomaba píldoras entonces como se embarazo si ninguno lo tenia previsto, la dudas volvieron pero con mas fuerza y odio por una posible infidelidad.

NO, ELLA ME ENGAÑO… - Sasuke grito al tener demasiadas imágenes de Hinata con algunos de los hombres que estaban cerca de ella. las imágenes iban desde el Inuzuka, Aburame, el dobe, Nara, Akimichi, el raro de Lee, el Hyuga, el estupido de Sai, el maldito doctor, todos eran culpables en su mente.

Sasuke, estas seguro de que eso pudiera ocurrir - Kakashi

eh… - sasuke, logro sacar de su mente esas imágenes al sentir la mano de su sensei en su hombro.

Hinata te ama y ella seria incapaz de engañarte debe de haber una explicación para el embarazo, pero no es bueno que dudes de ella - Kakashi

Lose sensei, pero solo de imaginarme a otro tocando la o simplemente viendo la me ciego y no puedo pensar en otra cosa - Sasuke el sonrojo se hizo presente pues no estaba acostumbrado a rebelar sus sentimientos y pensamientos a nadie, bueno solo a Hinata y no por que el se lo digiera sino por que ella podía saberlo solo con verlo a los ojos.

ya le preguntaste a Hinata como ocurrió o bueno cuando pudo haber ocurrido si ella se estaba cuidando, a lo mejor fue una accidente - Kakashi

Sasuke empezó a recordar a su esposa y cuales fueron los días que pudo ocurrir pero, decidió mejor abandonar esos recuerdos pues era diario que se entregaban al amor y pasión así que las probabilidades eran inmensas, pero bueno debía de preguntarle, pero ella debería de estar molesta pues el después de salir del hospital se fue y no le dijo nada la verdad no quería discutir, sobre todo gritarle, pues no era su culpa que los celos no lo dejaran en paz.

Creo que tengo que pedirle perdón - Sasuke

Kakashi no creía lo que escuchaba su alumno pidiendo perdón, el orgulloso Uchiha rebajando se a eso, era imposible pero después reconoció que solo tal vez Hinata fuera la única ala que el pediría perdón cada vez que el cometiera un error, nadie mas.

por qué - Kakashi

Bueno, etto… hmp, creo que me moleste tanto de ver a ese hombre tocandola que cuando salimos de la consulta la deje sola y no le di ninguna explicación - Sasuke

Creo que le debes de llevar flores y algunos dulces para disculparte y expresarle todo lo que sientes pero calmado sino la aras sentir mal - Kakashi

Después de eso los dos se quedaron callados tiempo indefinido cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el mayor se pone de pie y se despide del moreno con una palmada en el hombre y para sorpresa del Uchiha le revuelve el cabello como cuando era pequeño, el moreno gira su cabeza para ver a su sensei y este solo le sonríe.

Sasuke que se queda contemplando el horizonte cuando baja del árbol para ir ala florería de los Yamanaka y por unos dulces para su esposa, en todo el trayecto estaba pensando en como enfrentar a Hinata y sobre todo como frenar sus celos si por 9 meses ese doctorcito de quinta la estará revisando.

al entrar al territorio Uchiha sigue sin saber como enfrentar a su esposa, pero sabe que tarde o temprano lo tendrá que hacer. al entrara a su casa descubre todo en silencio, camina en búsqueda de su preciada princesa y la encontró recostada en su cama y durmiendo, Sasuke se acerca a ella y la besa lenta y cariñosamente.

Hinata siente aquel pequeño roce, pero aquel singular y único aroma inunda la habitación y llenando sus pulmones la despierta para ver los ojos de su esposo frente a ella, pudo ver la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento por lo de la mañana, ella le acaricia el rostro para mostrar que su molestia desapareció y que no era necesario una disculpa.

Sasuke al sentir la caricia de su esposa cierra los ojos para disfrutar de su toque, se recuesta sobre ella y empieza a besarla, las caricias se volvieron pasionales y ardientes, cada beso expresaba necesidad y desesperación por ser uno, conforme el deseo crecía la razón moría, por eso la ropa desaparecía entre sus manos y los cuerpos eran liberados de sus prisiones.

Sasuke no resistió y empieza acariciar y marcar el cuerpo de su mujer, conforme se va acercando a su vientre la intensidad de los besos y mordidas se incremento, pues solo la idea de aquellas manos sobre su piel lo mataba de celos, así que trataba de refrendar su poder sobre ella, pero sobre todo dejarse claro al mismo, que ella era suya, por que su corazón y cuerpo ella se los entrego.

Hinata disfrutaba de las caricias de su ojinegro, su mente se olvido de toso solo quería sentir el peso de su moreno, el roce de sus piles, los besos y aquel fuego que corría desde su corazón al vientre era como estar en un incendio pero placentero, era irracional pero no podía describir nunca lo que solo él, Sasuke Uchiha podía conseguir.

Las caricias llegaron a un punto irresistible donde ella suplicaba por tenerlo dentro y el solo quería volverla loca, que se entregara a él, cada beso, caricia, gemido era un incentivo más para su ego, pero sobre todo para su corazón, el escuchar su nombre salir de esos rojos labios.

Hinata no resistía la tortura ala que su esposo le imponía, ella lo quería así que con la fuerza y control que logro conseguir en su cuerpo ella se coloco encima de él y los besos y caricias ahora torturaban y enloquecían al ojinegro.

Sasuke solo gemía ante el roce de su intimidad con su miembro era difícil de concentrarse en otra cosa, por lo que ya no pudo resistir mas y de un movimiento se sentó con ella sobre sus piernas, después la levanto para concebir una penetración limpia, fuerte logrando que gimieran por la intensidad de la unión.

El movimiento de Hinata era controlado por él, por lo que el roce de sus piles era un elixir para ello, el cambio de posición era necesario para ellos, cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke necesito tener pleno control de las penetraciones, coloco a Hinata debajo de él, Hinata estaba en su limite después de tener varios orgasmos su cuerpo solo se dejaba llevar por Sasuke, ella ya no podía pensar, solo miraba los ojos de Sasuke, no necesitaba palabras para saber cuanto se amaban, también vio la necesidad de terminar, por lo que solo levanto su cadera y se movió en contra de sus embestidas, consiguiendo que los músculos de su vientre aprisionaran el miembro de Sasuke dificultando le la salida, Sasuke sabia que esa era la señal de Hinata para decir que estaba satisfecha y exhausta, por lo que él tenia que terminar.

el expulso todo dentro de ella, logrando que su ultimo orgasmo llegara, callo sobre ella y escondió su rostro en su cuello, oliendo aquel aroma que lograba satisfacerlo, puesto la piel de ella tenia impregnado su aroma, para el era su mejor perfume después del olor natural de ella.

Recostado sobre su mujer todas sus dudas y sus miedos, sobre todo celos se desvanecieron, beso aquella piel ante sus labios y sus manos recobraron fuerza, se levanto para recostarse junto a ella.

Sasuke - Hinata

Sasuke la atrajo a su cuerpo y acariciaba su espalda mientras, escuchaba su nombre salir de aquellos labio.

Hmp - sasuke

que ocurre - Hinata

yo… quería saber cuanto tiempo tienes viendo lo - sasuke

Sasuke dudaba al preguntar pues sabia que el no debería de estar molesto, ella nunca seria capaz de serle infiel, ella era una mujer de principios y leal a su corazón, así que por que preguntar, pero la duda seguía clavada en su mente pero sobre todo en su alma y corazón. Hinata no comprendió la pregunta de su esposo por lo que se levanta para mirarlo, pero el tiene los ojos cerrados pero su ceño estaba fruncido lo que mostraba la molestia por algo.

De que hablas - hinata

de ese tipo - sasuke

Hinata comprendió que se refería al ginecólogo, así que una risa se escapo llamando la atención de Sasuke, este solo se molesto mas por la burla de su mujer.

hmp - sasuke

Sasu, es la primera vez que veo al Ryota sama - Hinata

etto…yo… el… pero tu… entonces… el …toco nunca… - Sasuke

Sasuke se sorprendió tanto que no supo que empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, Hinata solo reía al ver a su serio esposo hablar sin sentido alguno, ella había comprendió desde que la dejo en la puerta del hospital que Sasuke tenia un ataque de celos, pero esta vez se controlo, pues en otras ocasiones solo por una mirada o algún comentario provocaba que Sasuke atacara con el sharingan aquel hombre que se atrevía acercarse le, por eso ella comprendió que el necesitaba tiempo para pensar y sobre todo para aclararse la mente.

después de un par de minutos en silencio, Sasuke por fin pudo poner en orden su mente.

Así que me estuve torturando todo este tiempo por nada- Sasuke

Hinata volvió a reírse pero después empezó acariciar el pecho de Sasuke, mientras sus labios besaban su lado izquierdo, era la forma de pedirle perdón por su risa, logrando que Sasuke reaccionara a su caricias.

Esta bien, pero no quiero que vuelvas a verlo - Sasuke

El la levanto logrando colocarla sobre su cuerpo, pues quería sentirla por completo y poder mirar sus ojos.

Hai… Sakua y Tsunade sama son las que controlaran todo sobre el embarazo pero hoy no pia atenderme Sakura uy tsunade no estaba - Hinata

Asi que esa maldita vieja estaba tomando sake quien sabe donde, mientras yo tenia que soportar que un tipo te tocara y mirar - Sasuke

pero la duda de quien era su ginecólogo volvió, pues ella se hacia sus revisiones periódicas sin falta, ademas ella le había dicho que el ginecólogo la había revisado para saber si no tenia nada malo, por lo que esta vez no dudo en interrogarla.

quien es tu ginecólogo - Sasuke

Hinata se sonrojo por la pregunta de su esposo, pues aunque el preguntar por su salud nunca había preguntado por quien era el que la revisaba.

es… etto… - Hinata

dime lo Hinata - Sasuke

pues al verla sonroja y evitando mirarlo a los ojos, no le daba un buen presentimiento.

quien es hombre que esta por recibir su castigo - Sasuke

no lo pudo evitar sus ojos mostraron el sharingan, logrando alterar a Hinata pero al mismo tiempo molestarla por sus celos desmedido, pero bueno así era su adorado ojinegro y no quería cambiarlo, por eso empezó acariciarle el rostro y beso sus labios en un solo pequeño roce.

No es nadie que te molestara, es Akane sama, es la ginecóloga de Kuranai sensei - Hinata

HPm- Sasuke

Sonrío mientras besaba a su esposa con pasión, pues era su forma de pedir perdón por sus celos.

Después de repetir la sección de besos y caricias y culminar su unión, se puede ver a un Sasuke observando el rostro de su pero mientras con su mano acaricia su vientre.

me alegra de que estés ahí Itachi - Sasuke

La tranquila respiración de Hinata es lo único que se puede escuchar en aquella habitación.

los amo - Sasuke

Sasuke se recuesta y atrae a Hinata a su pecho, acaricia su espalda, inhala el aroma de su mujer y acaricia de nuevo su vientre para caer en los brazos de morfeo y soñar con su pequeño heredero.

Lo termine la secuela de Ilusionen que dañan o verdades que matan, espero les guste no pude resistirme así que escribí este, el de disfraces y papa soltero lo subiré esta semana, también empezare el de amarguras del alma y la semana que viene tendrán conti de mis otros fics, bueno los dejo cuiden se

Saludos

Sayo


End file.
